As more computing power moves to the cloud, so do problems arising from the inadvertent disclosure of data. Cloud computing architectures allow users to deploy line of business and other applications in a manner that is decoupled from the hardware used to execute the applications. Thus, as more or less capacity is needed, the computer hardware can expand or contract to meet the needs of the users and applications. In addition, cloud services allow users to purchase services like email, productivity applications, accounting, CRM, and many other services. While this makes acquiring needed functionality and capacity easy, it also creates issues when data is spilled to a system that is not intended to have the data.